


Small and Plastic

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Other, Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You're going out on a date.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Kudos: 63





	Small and Plastic

“Ground control to major Tom?” You called, looking around. You smiled to yourself, looking out at the dark field. That was your favorite joke, though no one else thought it was that funny but you. Well, Thomas seemed to like it, because he saw how happy it made you. 

Thomas had just pulled you out of the house, and lost you in this wheat field. You weren’t particularly scared, you felt most at home at night. Maybe that was why you loved space so much. Night was more your home than daytime was.

A figure rose from the wheat, making you giggle. A silhouette like that could only belong to one man.

“Tommy!” You grinned, walking over.

He turned to you, holding out his hand, which you happily took. He pulled you to him, pressing his lips to your forehead for a moment before kneeling down onto a blanket below him.

You smiled at the sight. “A stargazing date?”

Thomas nodded, pulling you into his lap. You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“We are going to just stargaze, right?” You joked, lightly squeezing his cheek as if he were a child. 

He smiled to himself, nodding. It would mostly be stargazing. He laid back, and you rolled onto the blanket by his side, the sky completely clear and free of clouds and light pollution. You excitedly began pointing out not just constellations but also the names of specific stars, and every excited gesture making him fall even more in love with you. 

He reached his hand into his pocket, feeling the small ring box there. Thomas had felt more than a little ashamed that he couldn’t afford a real ring, not one made of gold and diamonds and every other thing that you deserved. But then he found a ring made out of some sort of metal, and a little plastic bulb made to look like a small galaxy. Something told him that you would still love it.

Thomas wouldn’t ask you just yet. He wanted to keep listening to you talk about the stars a while longer.


End file.
